A Night O' Fun
by Jyuu
Summary: Another RP site fic, this time with Taen/Jyuna, Tom/FS, Krystal/Vani, and Nokomis/Tantrum. READ! REVIEW!


A/N: Wow! A two-author fic by Fayra aka Crazy girl and Jyuuhachipeach, Gerudo Oddess! Woot~! It's about characters at an RP site, www.avidgamers.com/LOZ/  
  
WHEE!!  
  
****************  
  
Krystal sighed as the meeting ended. The Dark Force Leader, Tantrum, had called a meeting. Throughout the whole time a newer dark force had been flirting with her the whole time. To make it worse for Krystal, he had a twin and had Zora blood in him. Vini, also known as Vanilla, ran up behind Krystal and continued to hit on her.  
  
"I know you want me," he teased.  
  
"No I don't," she said coldly.  
  
"C'mon, one date?"  
  
"Will it shut you up?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," he grinned.  
  
Krystal sighed, "Fine, But if anyon-"  
  
Vanilla started to yell out loud, "WOO HOO I GOT A DATE WITH KRYSTAL!!!"  
  
Krystal's face turned bright red as all the dark forces around her started to snicker, and grin.  
  
"Good catch, Krystal!" hooted Nokomis. At the murderous look on Krystal's face she leaned over and whispered:  
  
"Here, if it makes you feel any better me and Tantrum will join you, okay? We've been looking for an excuse to go out again anyway. . ." She grinned. "And that means we get to go shopping!" Krystal still looked unhappy.  
  
"Oh come on, he's not that bad is he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Eventually you'll warm up to him, trust me." She smirked and went over to talk to Tantrum, to tell him what their plan was.  
  
"Oh really? That's great Noki!" She smiled at her nickname and gave a thumbs-up sign to Krystal.  
  
********  
  
Jyuna, Forest, Taen, and Tom all sat in the middle of Hyrule Field, with nothing to do. Jyuna was sitting on Taen's lap giggling, and Forest and Tom sat next to each other. Forest liked Tom, they all knew it, but the hard part was to get Forest to ask him out.  
  
Jyuna nudged Taen and whispered, "We have to get those to together! And quick!"  
  
"Why? What if they don't want to?"  
  
Jyuna slapped him playfully, "Because they'll look so cute together!"  
  
Taen sighed, "Fine, we'll take them on a date."  
  
Forest looked up at Jyuna and smiled. She and Jyuna had already talked about fixing up Tom and her earlier. Forest glanced at Tom, he was using his 'grin'. She blushed and turned away.  
  
"Hey, so we're all bored, right? How bout we all go to that new club in Kaikariko, the one that Bombchu lady opened? Me and Taen have been dying to go there, and you two could come if you wanted!" spoke up Jyuna.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be like a couple's place?" asked Tom.  
  
"Er. . . no," said Taen. "It's just a fun place!"  
  
"Er. . .yeah!" Jyuna said, winking at Forest so she knew what they were planning. "That's not the place where they say any two singles that go together come out a couple, that's somewhere else. Yeah."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" chirped Forest Spirit. "But I need to get some new clothes. You'll come, right Tom?"  
  
"Eh, sure, why not. There's bound to be some hot chicks there!" He grinned. Forest looked a big annoyed at that remark.  
  
************  
  
"C'mon Krystal!!! We need to get you a new dress! That black loose gown isn't going to do. It's too, well, old like." stated Nokomis.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?!" growled Krystal  
  
Nokomis ignored her and scanned through the dresses. "Well, we are going to a club, so this will be great for you!" She pulled out a short, spaghetti strap black dress for Krystal.  
  
Krystal looked at the dress in disgust. "Could it be any smaller? Aren't I a little tall?"  
  
"You are too old fashioned!!! Come on, if you get cold Vani will be there for you." Nokomis smirked.  
  
"Ugh, I don't want that freak touching me!"  
  
"Try it on, you're wearing it. If you don't I'm going to spread so nasty rumors about you and your 'Vanilla'!"  
  
Krystal finally gave in and went into a dressing room and tried it on. To her surprise, Krystal actually liked the dress, despite its lack of coverage. She walked out and saw Nokomis waiting for her in a midnight blue dress similar to Krystal's except she didn't have any straps at all.  
  
"What exactly is holding that dress up?" asked Krystal.  
  
"I dunno but it looks good!" Nokomis grinned. "I hope Tantrum likes it. . ."  
  
"Why do you care so much about that Wolfos?!" asked Krystal. Nokomis got a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Cuz he's nice and he's got a brain- which I can't say is true for a lot of those good forces- and he's cute with his whole wolf/human thing going on and he's nice and he's cute and he's cooooooooooool," Nokomis babbled. Krystal rolled her eyes.  
  
"If I ever get like that, please put me out of my misery."  
  
"And cute and sexy and nice and loving and. . . wha?"  
  
"Forget it." Krystal said. "Now should I get this dress or no?" Nokomis snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Oooh that's perfect!!! You look soooo sexy in that! Vani will LOVE it!!" she gushed. "And if he doesn't then you can always get KAINE!! Oooooh that's the perfect dress for you!!! Let's go buy it!" Krystal looked at the price tag and nearly fainted.  
  
"8-8-800 rupees?!!" she gasped. "We only get 20 rupees a month!!"  
  
"Don't you find money elsewhere?" asked Nokomis, bringing her dress to the cash register and paying the 950 hers cost.  
  
"Not nearly enough!"  
  
"You've gotta look harder. How much do you got anyway?"  
  
"About 1500."  
  
"Well you can get an extra job after you buy that dress. C'mon, it's sooooo cute!" Krystal sighed.  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
************  
  
Forest and Jyuna ran over to a nearby store while Taen and Tom waiting outside.  
  
"This is gonna take a while." mumbled Taen as he sat on a bench.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Whenever Jyuna goes shopping, she takes hours, and ends up buying more then one thing!!!"  
  
"Uh oh....Is Forest like that too?"  
  
Taen shrugged. Tom started to bit his bottom lip worrying he would rot to death by the time the girls came out.  
  
Meanwhile, in the store...  
  
"This dress is sooo cute!!! Oh, and this one...and this one we have to get too..."  
  
"Jyuna....please stop!!!! We're here to get one dress!!! Not a whole wardrobe!!!"  
  
"Sorri FS, I couldn't help it...."  
  
Forest laughed, "Its ok, as long as you don't force me to wear a dress!!!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What do you mean well?"  
  
"You have to wear a dress!!!"  
  
Forest groaned, "Do I gotsta?"  
  
"Come on, don't ya wanna impress Tom? He's not gonna like someone in a long sleeved, long skirted thing from the old times! Live a little! C'mon, try this one!" Jyuna produced a 'little black dress' from a random hanger. Forest backed away, scared, from the fashion-obsessed Jyuna.  
  
"Maybe try something that's actually clothes!" exclaimed FS. "That's just a tiny bit of cloth!"  
  
"Oh come on, the Gerudos dress like this all the time!"  
  
"I'M NOT A GERUDO!!"  
  
"So? This is the pinnacle of fashion, Forest! But if you really want to go more conservative, I can give you this." Jyuna pulled out a tan dress with little brown designs, still spaghetti-strapped. The dress reached to Forest's knees. It had a triangular tip at the hem of it.  
  
"Oooh, that's really pretty. . . Er, I mean, if I have to!"  
  
"Go try it on go try it oooon~!" Forest shook her head and disappeared into the fitting rooms. Jyuna looked through racks and finally chose a very short dark blue dress that went well with her hair. It was held up by small spaghetti straps and reached about an inch above her knee when tried on in the fitting room. She walked out in it, and amidst whistles from males in the store she looked at how FS looked.  
  
"Damn, girl, you be sek-say!" complimented Jyuna, grinning.  
  
"R-really? You think Tom- er- do you think it looks good?"  
  
"Definitely! C'mon, let's go buy it!" She twirled around. "What do you think of mine?"  
  
"Way too revealing and short but very pretty."  
  
"Just the way I like it!" The two girls changed back into their normal clothes and, giggling, they made their way to the cash register. They met the two guys outside and went back home to prepare for the coming night.  
  
************  
  
Vanilla grinned at the site of Krystal, and her rather short dress. Tantrum was also please with what he saw on his 'Noki'. Tantrum and Nokomis ran up and hugged each other, while Krystal kept her distance from Vanilla. Each time he got closer she would send death glares at him.  
  
"C'mon Krystal!! I got you to wear the dress, now you got to at least act like you like him!" whispered Nokomis.  
  
"No way!!! I told you I'm not touching him!" Krystal hissed back.  
  
Nokomis rolled her eyes, then her lips formed a grin. She had a plan. When they entered the club, Krystal found a seat at the bar and sat there with Vanilla following her, almost drooling.  
  
"Go away!!! I don't like you!!!"  
  
"Maybe after this you will...." Vanilla grabbed Krystal and kissed her. Krystal pushed him away screaming "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Nokomis cracked up.  
  
"Fast tonight, aren't we?" She turned towards Tantrum with a wicked grin. "Hey, if they can do it already so can we. . ." As the Dark Force leader's eyes widened Krystal was repeatedly bonking Vani on the head.  
  
"You-stupid-son-of-a-"  
  
"Ow! Krystal just admit you liked that!" Krystal blushed tomato and stopped conking for a sec.  
  
"I DID NOT!!" She resumed her attack. "YOU DUMBASS! THAT WAS MY FIRST K- ARRGHH!!! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME SAY!!" Nokomis and Tantrum turned to look at the poor angry girl, shrugged, and looked away again.  
  
"So what were you saying?" asked Tantrum.  
  
"I was saying. . ." she leaned over and promptly kissed him right on the lips.  
  
************  
  
Jyuna and Forest walked out of the rooms they were changing in. Taen grinned, and surprisingly Tom did too.  
  
'Was that grin for me?' Forest wondered, 'Does he like me back?'  
  
"What do you think Taen?" Jyuna asked.  
  
"You look...wow....great..." Taen fell short words, because he was, well amazed. I guess you could say he was drooling too.  
  
They arrived at the club, Jyuna and Forest received the same attention that they received at the store when they walked out of the dressing rooms. They both smiled, and dragged their guys out to the dance floor. Both Jyuna and Forest began to dance right as they hit the dance floor but the guys took a little more time.  
  
"C'mon Taen!!" Jyuna urged, "It'll be fun!"  
  
"Fine. . . But I don't say I didn't warn you!! I can't dance!!" He shouted our the loud music.  
  
Jyuna laughed, "There is no such thing as bad dancing!!!"  
  
"Yeah! Tom, Jyuna's right!! C'mon!!" Forest shouted.  
  
Tom sighed and began to dance, a little embarrassed.  
  
"That's it! Just do that!" Tom continued dancing, a bit closer to Forest every few seconds. Jyuna was trying to dance REALLY close to Taen and he looked a bit nervous. She giggled and pulled him in closer.  
  
"Nice outfit," she complimented, referring to his black tunic. He blushed.  
  
"Er. . . thanks. Jyuna, do you really think you should be dancing that close?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
*********  
  
At the same time, across the room, Nokomis and Tantrum were dancing happily, while Krystal was putting up with Vanilla.  
  
"You dance fine, Krys!" complimented Vanilla.  
  
"Whatever." She looked around for a possible escape, and saw a familiar flash of blue hair. "Huh?" Right next to the owner of the hair was a girl with black hair and a boy with blonde. There was also a black-haired boy with them, dancing with the black-haired girl.  
  
"Is that- Forest Spirit? Tom? Taen?! Jyuna?!" she gasped. She stopped dancing and went over to Nokomis. "Look!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Jyuna, Tom, Taen, and Forest Spirit!"  
  
"Holy- what are they doing here?"  
  
Vanilla came up behind Krystal and laid his chin on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ugh, get off me!"  
  
"Some of our enemies are here. " Nokomis turned to Tantrum, "Should we attack?"  
  
"Awww Noki, do we hafta?" He asked with his pleading eyes. "It'll ruin our night."  
  
Nokomis smiled, "You're right, let's just drop it."  
  
Krystal was about to argue, when Vanilla kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon, you can't fight all the time, let's dance!"   
  
Krystal strangely gave in and went back to dancing with Vanilla.  
  
************  
  
Forest was having the time of her life dancing with Tom, who was an amazingly good dancer.  
  
"Are you sure you've never danced before?" Forest asked, her eyes sparkled as the colorful and flashing lights, as she danced with the beat.  
  
"Hey, I never said that this was my first time!" Tom grinned. Forest nearly fainted at the site of that grin.  
  
Jyuna smiled when she saw Tom flash Forest 'The Grin'.   
  
"Look Taen! I think we just paired up the best couple ever!"  
  
Taen looked at her strangely. "I thought we were the best couple!" he teased.  
  
"We are, but don't they look so cute?"  
  
"Would you focus on us for a little bit?" Taen asked softly.  
  
Jyuna sighed, "But I want to make sure nothing goes wrong-" She paused as Taen leaned down and kissed her. They released as soon as Forest interrupted them.  
  
"Hey!! You guys...."  
  
"What?!" Jyuna asked grumpily.  
  
Forest pointed over to the darker side of the club where the bar was located, "Four dark forces at," she looked at her wrist and made up a time, " eight o' clock!"  
  
"She's right, there's Nokomis, Tantrum, Krystal, and some guy we don't know, but he was just making out with Krystal!" Tom exaggerated.  
  
Jyuna gasped, "Wait- Krystal really let someone get close enough to her, to kiss her?! YOU LIE!!!"  
  
"He wasn't making out with her, he just kissed her and was dancing with her."  
  
Taen shrugged, "They aren't bothering us now are they?"  
  
"I guess you're right. Let's dance!" Jyuna began to dance REALLY close again. Too close for comfort for Taen. Forest laughed at Taen's look on his face and began to dance with Tom again. Tom slowly inched closer to her while they danced.  
  
"See, if Tom can dance that close so can you!" Jyuna exclaimed. "So stop looking so nervous and enjoy it! A hot chick is dancing with you and she likes you, so appreciate it!" Taen seemed to consider this for a moment. "Ah hah, I got ya thinking! Good!" She went back to dancing, putting her arms around his neck. He started to dance too, and soon they were both 'getting down' and having a great time. Forest, meanwhile. . .  
  
'Holy crap he's dancing closer! Maybe there is a possibility of us getting together. . . Yippie!'  
  
"Hey, Forest, I never got to tell you- cute dress!" Tom said as the two both began dancing closer and closer. Forest blushed deep tomato and muttered a small 'thanks.'  
  
"Okay, guys, I know you're here to party, but we've gotta do a few slow songs," announced the DJ. "All couples to the floor- all singles and/or one- nighters siddown." A good amount of people left the dance floor, but a few couples remained. Jyuna and Taen were one of them, Nokomis and Tantrum another.  
  
"Here's a song for you brought to you from a traveler we've met by the name of Megan from America! It's a sweet song called 'At the Beginning!'"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" gasped Krystal and Forest Spirit at the same time, on opposite sides of the club.  
  
"You don't mind, right Tom?" asked FS. "I just love this song!"  
  
"Not at all!"  
  
"Woah, you want to dance with me?!" asked a bewildered Vanilla. Krystal looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I like the song. . . and you're the only one. So shut up and dance."  
  
*We were strangers, starting out on a journey Never dreaming what we'd have to go through Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you. . .*  
  
Jyuna leaned her head on Taen's chest, almost closing her eyes as she danced. Taen too looked very happy and content, and it was strange how he could relate to the words.  
  
*No one told me, I was going to find you Unexpected, what you did to my heart When I lost hope, you were there to remind me This is the start. . .*  
  
Forest and Tom were dancing too, not as close as Jyuna and Taen however. As Tom listened to the words so he could figure out why Forest liked the song so much he found himself thinking of how they fit his and her relationship so well. To her great joy he pulled her in a little closer.  
  
*And life is a road that I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing life is a road now and forever- wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you*  
  
"Hey, you dance pretty good," complimented Krystal.  
  
"Why thank you!" Vani smirked. "A compliment from you is a rare thing indeed!" As he listened to the music as they danced, his cocky attitude seemed to soften as he danced a bit more gently with his date. Krystal raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
*We were strangers, on a crazy adventure Never dreaming how our dreams would come true Now here we stand, unafraid of the future At the beginning with you. . .*  
  
Nokomis smiled happily at Tantrum as they danced in the upper-left corner of the dance floor, diagonal from Taen and Jyuna.  
  
"Oh look who's over there," commented Nokomis as she happened to glance over there.  
  
"Who cares? Noki, all that matters now is you and me," said Tantrum, gently moving her head back to face him.  
  
"Why, Tantrum, I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said!" She snuggled in closer as they continued dancing.  
  
*And life is a road that I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is a road now and forever- wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you. . .*  
  
Forest rested her head on Tom's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled, she smiled back up at him.  
  
"Isn't this fun?" Forest asked softly.  
  
Tom smiled again, "Tons...You look really nice tonight."  
  
"Thanks." Forest blushed.  
  
*I knew there was somebody somewhere Lend me love in the dark Now I know my dream will live up, I've been waiting so long Nothing's gonna tear us apart. . . *  
  
Vani looked at Krystal, and asked, "Why do you like this song so much?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess it helps with the mood of tonight."  
  
"You're having fun?"  
  
"Well I do-" Her sentence was stopped by Vani's kiss. This one was much more welcoming and nicer then the first one. After it finished Krystal looked Vani straight in the eye and asked, "Why me?"  
  
"Because I saw through your icy heart, and saw your true beauty." Krystal stared in astonishment. "It's not polite to stare Krystal..." Vani teased.  
  
*And life is a road that I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is a road now and forever- wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you...*  
  
Jyuna danced cuddled up against Taen's chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he asked, confused.  
  
"For everything..."  
  
*Life is a road that I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep going on. . .  
  
Starting out on a journey. . .  
  
Life is a road I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning With you. . .*  
  
"And that's a wrap folks! Now back to your regular music." As more people came onto the dance floor for normal music our four favorite couples walked off the floor and outside.  
  
"Well, that was- hey, what?" Jyuna started, the spotted Nokomis, Tantrum, Krystal, and Vani.  
  
"Have you guys come to ruin our fun?!" snapped Forest Spirit, holding on to Tom's arm.  
  
"Hey, we're just here on a double date, chill out!" defended Tantrum quickly.  
  
"So you're not here to kill us for once?" asked Tom uncertainly.  
  
"Yup. We're just having a good time, is that so wrong?" Krystal snapped. One who knew her would be shocked, for Vanilla had his arm around her waist and Krystal wasn't knocking it off.  
  
"No, that's all we're here for. . ." answered Taen. "Did you guys have a good time?" Nokomis looked at Tantrum and answered.  
  
"I know we did!"  
  
"Us too!" said Vani, grinning at Krystal. "How bout you?"  
  
"We had fun, but I think Forest and Tom really had the best time. . ." Jyuna winked at the two. Nokomis caught the wink.  
  
"Same for Krys here," she smirked. Both girls mentioned blushed. Jyuna giggled.  
  
"Well, that's good. We're gonna go see how Pi's doing, so see ya later! She was out at the target place last I saw her."  
  
"We're going there too! That's where Kaine is!" Vani said. "He's my twin brother."  
  
"Care to join us?" Tantrum asked politely.  
  
"Sure!" agreed Jyuna. The group walked the short way across town to the target practice place that used to be a slingshot game.  
  
"Aw, a happy couple over there!" giggled Forest Spirit, pointing at a girl and a boy kissing in a corner of the place.  
  
"Hey, she has hair kinda like Pi's," observed Jyuna.  
  
"And that guy looks like Kaine," continued Vanilla.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!! PI?! KAINE?!!!" both yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Huh-wha?" asked Pi, stopping her 'activity.'  
  
"Oh, hello," greeted Kaine.  
  
"Oh shit..." Pi mumbled noticing who the group was now.  
  
"Pi?! I thought you were at 'Target Practice'! Unless this is some type of target practice...with lips. . . Taen we should try that out!" Jyuna joked.  
  
Taen laughed nervously, "Uhmm yeah..."  
  
Vanilla grinned at his younger twin, "I like that bow you got there Kaine. Nice choice of weaponry!"  
  
"Yeah, nice bow, but did anyone notice the whole PI AND KAINE OF ALL PEOPLE MAKING OUT?!!!" screamed Forest Spirit. The whole building stared at the girl.  
  
"Smooth one, FS." Pi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks. Now what in Din's name are you doing here and why and who and when and-"  
  
"Forest," Tom said gently, "Shut up." Forest obeyed, knowing she was just rambling.  
  
"For those of you who don't know, this is Kaine, Vanilla's brother. We were both practicing here and I was complaining about my lack of a love life-"  
  
"Don't you dare say I didn't try to help you Peony!!" protested Jyuna.  
  
"Don't call me that!!" Pi growled. "Anyway, so I was complaining and he was saying how his brother got to go out with a very hot babe-" She glanced at Vani, who smiled at Krystal. "-and we got to talking and then we got some food and then I chewed my French fry and-"  
  
"Goddesses Pi, you don't need to go that far," groaned Nokomis.  
  
"Sorry. So we were eating and then we finished so we got to talking more. Then Kaine said he really liked me and asked me if I wanted to go out with him so I said 'yes' and. . . then you found us."  
  
"After of course you started to make out," added Taen.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kaine grinned, and Pi blushed. They turned and glanced at each other, smiling.  
  
"How cute," grinned Tantrum.  
  
"Well, since we're all wide awake at like midnight, LET'S GO TERRORIZE THE TOWN!!!" Jyuna exclaimed.  
  
Pi and Forest grinned. Pi rubbed her hands together, and said,  
  
"C'mon! We don't got all night!!!!"  
  
Tom, Vanilla, Forest, Jyuna, Nokomis, Tantrum, and Krystal, all grinned and said, "Let's do this thing!!!"  
  
Taen and Kaine looked a little unsure, but then were dragged along by their girlfriends. They started the night with a water balloon fight. All the couples had their own teams.   
  
"The battle against the couples!!" Forest shouted and giggled.  
  
Tom did 'The Grin' and Forest couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek.   
  
"You are so cute," he told her.  
  
She blushed and smiled.  
  
"WE DON'T GOT ALL NIGHT!!! YOU CAN GO HOME AND FLIRT!!!" yelled Krystal, throwing a red balloon at Tom. It hit him, and he was drenched.  
  
"Score!" shouted Vanilla, proud of his 'girl'.  
  
"Hey!!! That's mah man you're messing with Krys!" Forest joked, throwing a white balloon over at Krystal, her aim was off, she hit Jyuna instead while she was kissing Taen.  
  
The wet Jyuna turned around and held up the remains of the balloon, "Who threw this?!!!"  
  
Forest yelped and hid behind Tom. Jyuna grabbed a blue balloon, "You're toast Forest Middle Name SPIRIT!!!!!"  
  
"Uhmm my middle name is actually-"  
  
Kaine grinned as he ripped open a purple balloon right above his brother's head.  
  
"Okay, that's it. . . THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!" shouted Vanilla.  
  
Everyone grabbed four balloons a couple, and hid. At the sound of Pi's yell they all ran out and hunted down their prey, each other.  
  
With the light of the moon, and a few candle lit homes they went off to find each other. They all ended up right in front of the club. They all grabbed their water balloons and began to fling them at each other. Tom, luckily still had his water flinger from when he was at Zora's Domain. He grinned and armed it, he pulled it back then. . .  
  
An old lady that was trying to sleep yelled, "What are you kiddies doing down there?! Go out in the fields if you want have fun!!! Oh and dear," She said talking to Jyuna, "I suggest you wear more clothes to an outing!"  
  
Jyuna stuck her tongue out at the old lady as she left the window. "Mean old grouch!"  
  
Forest nodded, "Yup!!"  
  
The rest nodded also. "Wait we are here to terrorize the town!! Who gives what some old hags say?!" Vanilla yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Krystal laughed and Cheered, "Wooo hoo!!! Go Vani!"  
  
He blushed and threw a balloon at Tantrum. Tantrum grabbed a balloon that Nokomis was holding and pegged it at Krystal. Krystal turned around, her eye twitching.  
  
"You're going down buddy...." She grabbed two water balloons and threw them in random directions. One hit Nokomis, and the other hit her very own Vanilla.  
  
"Krys..." he started.  
  
"Hmmm?" She asked as she grabbed several other water balloons and was being pegged by the others.  
  
"You just threw a balloon at me..."  
  
"Oh my Goddesses!!! I'm so sorry!!!" She turned around and patted him on the head, and broke a balloon on the top of his head. "Whoopsies...did I do that?"  
  
They all laughed, even Vanilla. This was truly a moment in history to be remembered. The Dark Forces and the Goodies, together, having fun. Almost impossible?  
  
"Hey, Tom!" called Forest Spirit.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you!" she yelled, throwing a water balloon. Tom, suddenly drenched and soaking wet, lit up by about 700 watts.  
  
"I love you too FS!!" he screamed back, throwing another balloon. Forest ran up to him and hugged him. Tom tilted her head upwards towards him and kissed her. She closed her eyes and stood happily with the guy she loved.  
  
"Vani!" Krystal said, getting the idea from Forest and not wanting to be outdone.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" A water balloon went flying. Vani got hit with it gladly.  
  
"I love ya too!" He turned to face her, put his arms around her suddenly and planted a big ol' kiss right on her lips. She grinned and burst a water balloon down his back.  
  
"Taaaaeeenn!!"  
  
"Yes, I love you too Jyuna," Taen said quickly, bursting the balloon in Jyuna's hand in her own face. She gasped then kissed him.  
  
"Noki? Do we even have to bother?" asked Tantrum.  
  
"Naah." Tantrum simply picked up Nokomis, twirled her around, and kissed her.  
  
Four couples stood in the middle of Hyrule Field at about 12:00 AM, just kissing. The old lady came walking up, screaming and hollering.  
  
"DAMN KIDS! GOIN' OUT AND KISSIN' IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIELD! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT!!! DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ANYTHING?!!"  
  
All 8 happy persons ignored her and went back to what they were doing, each knowing they would be happy forever in their special someone's arms.  
  
DA END!! Whee!!  
  
~A Fayra and Jyuu work~  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Jyu: Wowies! After all this time we finally wrote a fic together!!  
  
Fay: REVIEW MY FICS AT Fayra aka Crazy Girl OR A PLAGUE WILL COME UPON YOU!!  
  
Jyu: There you have it folks! Review this one first though, and you could read my ficcys too. . . Bai bai we go go! ::disappears in a cloud of green smoke::  
  
Fay: *waves and disappears in a cloud of cerulean smoke*  
  
***Smoke copyright of Dekustar*** 


End file.
